


South of the Border

by lostinmysticfalls



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 22:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10260461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmysticfalls/pseuds/lostinmysticfalls
Summary: Sometimes the things you look for the most are the hardest ones to find but more often than not, those same things or that certain someone ends up returning to you when you least expect it.  Seth Gecko was so used to losing what was most precious to him that he never imagined he’d ever be blessed with such luck.  Not twice.





	

_You push my love away like it’s some kind of loaded gun. Boy you never thought I’d run. - Better Man_

* * *

Sometimes the things you look for the most are the hardest ones to find. Evading you like a phantom in the night. That pair of keys that you could’ve sworn you hung on the hook on the wall. The phone that you distinctly remember placing above the dresser. A pair of shoes you thought you had left by the door. 

_The woman for whom you swore you wouldn’t fall._

More often than not, those same things or that certain someone ends up returning to you when you least expect it. But Seth Gecko was so used to losing what was most precious to him that he never imagined he’d ever be blessed with such luck. Not twice. 

It had been three months to the day since Kate Fuller had disappeared.  It happened on a chilly January night while on a road trip through New Orleans.  Seth remembered it vividly.  He had stupidly picked a fight with her thinking it would all be over by morning—like usual—but that argument had been different. By the time the sun crept up on the French Quarter and illuminated the small motel room they’d stayed in for the night, she was nowhere to be found.

He waited.

Staying in the city for a whole week, money running low, disappearing just like his chances of seeing her again. 

_There’s only one place she knows._   Richie had said when he called him to tell him what had happened. There _was_ only one place Kate and Seth had ever called _home_ but he wasn’t sure she was fond of those memories anymore.  If she ever had been. God knows they weren’t the greatest. 

Still, after a couple months of wandering like a nomad, never staying in one place for too long, he returned to that little town in Mexico. Hidden between green hills and away from the noise and bustle of the metropolis. The one that you’d never be able to pinpoint on a modern map, secluded from the world and now filled with the flowery smell of springtime and wet dirt. 

Seth had never understood his feelings for her.  And if he were being perfectly honest, he tried to push away the thought every time it popped in his head. He went as far as physically distancing himself from her, building walls between them that would inevitably crumble from one minute to the next.

All of that changed when she was gone, like a dam collapsing and letting its contents rush out all at once, overflowing everything in sight. Making him feel like he was drowning in despair and isolation.

The ache he felt after her departure only increased as the days went by.  The nights he kept himself awake just thinking of her were like an endless bad dream that never ceased.  And he’d be lying if he said there weren’t times when his hand idly slipped under the band of his underwear to jerk himself off.  As if that would make him feel better—it did, only for a fleeting moment. 

He longed for her more than he’d ever thought possible.  His feelings a hybrid of sadness and hopelessness.  A dash of anger swirling in the midst of his confusion as he inevitably blamed her for his own feelings.  Because how dare she be a ray of sunshine in his moments of need and an echo of beauty so pure it made him feel like he’d just entered the gates of heaven every time she smiled?

He fucking missed her.

Seth found himself alone again, like every night since he’d arrived in town.  Brown eyes wide open, fixed on the dimly lit fan blades that spun at an unsteady rate, squeaky and frail.  His fingers intertwined, hands resting atop his naked chest.  An empty bottle of tequila tipped over on the table.

It had been quiet on the streets for a while but the light tapping of raindrops falling on the aluminum patched roof wasn’t hypnotizing enough to make him fall asleep.  It only took one moment of weakness and a single impure thought of her for his cock to flinch involuntarily under the sheets.  As usual, he wasn’t going to try to stop himself from satisfying his need but he did want to take his time with the idea of her.  

The tapping of the rain grew louder, falling harder on the roof like a hammering fist.  At least that’s what he thought in his drunken haze before realizing someone was actually pounding on the door. 

He pulled himself up on his forearms, stomach muscles contracting as he stared blankly at the corner where the entrance was located.  It was so dark he could barely make out the doorknob.  Waiting as if to make sure he wasn’t just imagining things.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._ Three knocks, evenly paced but delivered with equal force.  Seth reached quietly for his gun, swinging his legs over the bed as he came to his feet.  Draped only in his boxers, bare feet softly tiptoeing towards the dead-bolted door. 

The person on the receiving end of the peephole was distorted by water droplets.  “Who’s there?”  A forbidding tone to his words.

The only reply he received was a mewling sob of what sounded like relief.

His heart beat in his chest like a scared rabbit running from a predator. He placed the gun back on the table. His fingers moved hastily over the lock, in an instant swinging the door open to find her standing there in the middle of the hallway like a ghost.  A flickering light bulb in the corridor only adding to the foreboding sensation in the air. 

Kate’s auburn hair was damp, a streak of mascara running down her pink cheeks as she attempted to wipe away the tears.  Green eyes barely able to hold his gaze.  A white dress looking like a transparent sheet over her small frame.  Seth didn’t say anything.  Unsure of whether what he was seeing was real and afraid he was losing his mind. He kind of just stared, taking in every inch of her from head to toe.

When he had finally gained the ability to speak he muttered her name. Incredulous. “Kate." He couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

She didn't say anything back. It was as if his voice had lit a fuse in her. A grenade exploding within seconds. Her hands pummeled his chest, pushing him once. Twice. His balance teetering with each collision. 

There was no need to invite her in. 

"Hey!" He tried to hold on to one of her arms as it slipped between his fingers. Cold and wet.

"He's gone." She said angrily. "He's gone.” Her voice feeble as she cried. It was like he was blaming him for whatever had happened. 

“Hey!” Seth said again. This time grasping her arms as the door slammed behind her. He pushed her against the wall, restraining her as her efforts dwindled. Forgetting about the fact that he was practically naked.

“Scott’s gone.” Kate said, her voice a weak puff of air as it left her lips. Her hands tried to swat at him again. “You need to help me find him, Seth.”

Seth held her tight. Cynicism in his eyes as one brow lifted. “Oh no, sweetheart.” He growled. “You don’t get to show up out of nowhere, after all this fucking time, and pin this shit on me.” His eyes burned into hers, glancing down at her rosy lips, thinking of all the times he imagined having her like that. Warm wet body pressed against his, the curvature of her chest pushing on his ribs. 

Her breathing was heavy, exasperation seeping with each exhale. “It’s the least you can do after the hell you’ve put me through.” She hissed. Something told him that the reason for her state had nothing to do with her brother’s disappearance. 

No. There was something else that had her riled up.

She seemed a bit more calm now but he still didn’t let go. His forehead touched hers. “So this is how it’s going to be from now on, huh?” A contrived smile. “You come running back only when you need my help? Is that all I’m good for, Princess?”

Kate didn’t attempt to pull away. “I looked for you.”  She spoke softly. “I went back.”

Seth laughed.  His face so close to hers that he could barely focus his eyes on her pools of green.  “And I waited.”  He said.  “I waited a week for you to return and you never did, Kate.” 

Had the universe really played a cruel joke on them? All because they were both too stubborn and afraid to face the truth? Him feeling betrayed, unwilling to wait any longer and her thinking her absence was some kind of punishment he deserved.

Seth was so close. He could almost taste her in his mouth—if he’d ever known what she tasted like.  But he could imagine.  He’d done it plenty of times before.  He wanted her more than anything but his need was covered in a veil of anger and doubt that he could not understand. 

“I waited.” He repeated, a clear-cut pain in his voice.

His hand instinctively moved over her side, causing a hitch in her breathing and a parting in her lips.  Her head tilted upward ever so slightly, a murmur of a whimper leaving her throat.  Her stomach clenched, the muscles of her heated center tensing as a wetness pooled between her legs. 

Kate couldn’t lie to him anymore. “You pushed me away one too many times.” Her words came out in pauses. “Thinking that I would just take it. Thinking that I wouldn’t get tired of waiting for you to make up your damn mind. Well, I fucking did.” She said bitterly. Her eyes still watery.

He pulled away, gaze panning over her. “Then why did you go back?”

She huffed, pressing her lips into a straight line before replying. “Because I’m stupid.” Eyes roamed over his chest and the defined lines of his stomach. “I thought maybe you’d realized…” She stopped.

Seth leaned into her again, dying to hear the words spill out of her mouth. He was right. This wasn’t about Scott. It wasn’t about her needing his help. It was about them. 

His ears waited for the sweet sound of her voice. “What?”

She shook her head _no_ , refusing to explain further. If he couldn’t see it on his own, there was no point.

A melancholic smile spread across his face. “Did you really think I needed you gone to realize what I wanted?” He asked.

His hand had been stationed on her lower back but it began slowly moving lower, along the bend of her ass, her damp dress sticking to his palm as it glided over it. Her leg lifted to meet it halfway, looping around his hip and locking him in place.  His fingers dug into her thigh, the hem of her dress sliding up one leg, revealing soft milky skin.  

“I’ve always known what I wanted Kate.” He admitted, squeezing the back of her leg, fingers inching closer to her center as he tightened his jaw. “And I sure as hell know what I want now. Do you?”

There were no words between them then.  Kate’s hands clasped the back of his neck, her fingertips raking his hair, mouth opening as it crashed into his. It wasn’t an answer per se but it told Seth everything he needed to know. 

The sweet taste of her cherry flavored lips touched his tongue as she kissed him more hungrily and desperately.  Her movements causing the strap of her dress to slide down one shoulder. Growing more wet with anticipation as she thought of his hands over her naked body. Every single daydream she’d ever had about him closer to coming true. 

His tongue slipping between her lips, one hand on her jaw, her neck, sliding over her shoulder, leaving a fiery trail behind as he devoured her with every kiss. Seth was trying to take his time, intent on savoring every touch and the flavor of her mouth. 

“I want you.” Kate whimpered.

She bucked her hips into him, rubbing herself on his hardness, eager to have him closer. His cock had stiffened so quickly it was almost embarrassing. It pressed against her mound, yearning for her heat. Aching to wedge itself inside the crevice between her legs. Only two pieces of cotton fabric separating him from glory. 

Seth was dying to have his way with her. He wanted to fuck her so hard and so good that she’d never consider anyone else for as long as she lived. Aware that it was selfish and egotistical but he just couldn’t help himself.

Kate was panting, hands touching him, wild and unrestrained as they glided along his arms. 

His hands moved around her breasts, squeezing them over her clothes as he bit down on her lower lip. 

The sounds she was making caused his cock to throb with more need.

She placed her foot back on the floor and wasting no more time, he took a hold of the trim of her dress, pulling the wet fabric over her head. A white bra and matching underwear the only thing left. His lips crashed into her neck and he sucked gently on her supple skin as his hands worked the back of her bra. 

Kate leaned her head back, her mouth open as she gasped and pleaded for more. There was a snap and her bra loosened over her chest. Seth smiled, peeling it off of her, staring at the perky mounds. Pink nipples puckered, goosebumps spreading over her skin. He lowered his head, his dark eyes looking up at her face, wishing for eye contact as his hot mouth closed around one tit. 

She moaned as he sucked on it, taking him by surprise as her fingers grasped his cock. His mouth moved to the other breast, his concentration swaying as her hand latched on to him and tugged. Teeth gently scraping her hardened nipple and hands pulling down on the band of her underwear. His fingers swept over her folds, they were warm and wet, dripping for him. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He said, teasing her clit. “I need to have you, Kate.” He was short of breath. And he didn’t care if his words were crude, they were true. “I can’t wait to fuck you.”

A wail of satisfaction left her lips. “I want you inside me.” She huffed.

He kissed her again, tongue brushing over her lips before he took her in his arms. 

Minutes later he was hovering over her, the tip of his cock against her opening. He kissed her tenderly, pushing slowly as he filled her up. Her back arched, chest lifting upward as she felt his length invade her. Kate whimpered, her fingernails running across his back, caressing the indentations on his lower back before clasping his ass. She pulled him in, her legs encircling his waist, moaning loudly as he went in deeper. 

Seth slammed into her, her walls tightening around him as he slipped in and out. The clutch she had around his shaft made him feel like he could finish at any minute. “Fuck.” He puffed. “You feel so good.” 

He groaned. Driving into her over and over, her legs tightening around him, body trembling and fingers clenching the muscles of his back. “Make me come, Seth.” She said. “I’m so close.”

He plunged into her again. One hand sliding between their bodies and his fingers vigorously rubbing her clit. 

Kate came undone almost on contact. Her body lightly spasmed as whimpers burst from her lips.

He kissed her. Beaming at the look of gratification on her face. 

Seth did as he had planned. Doing everything he could to please her and fulfill all her needs. It was impossible for him to continue fucking her while listening to her moans and watching her enthralling reactions without coming close to the edge. 

He had one hand on her hip, thrusting into her from behind as she laid on her side. Kate looked over her shoulder, opened mouth thirsting for him. Seth leaned in closer, kissing her once before he grunted into her lips. A gush of release spilling out of his sheathed cock.

He rested his forehead on her shoulder. Enjoying the minutes of peace as the momentary euphoria settled.

* * *

They were both on their back, Seth like he’d been an hour before, staring at the ceiling and the spinning fan blades. Except it wasn’t the same at all. This time he had Kate right next to him, her hand on his, a smile gracing her face.

They were still enjoying the post-blissful state. A snicker escaping him as he turned to look at her. She was so incredibly beautiful and enthralling. He could stare at her all night and not care for sleep.

“Don’t you fucking do that to me again, Kate.” He said, “You can’t leave and not tell me why.”

She looked at him with downcast eyes. “It was stupid, I know.” Her fingers tightened around his hand. “And I thought I’d lost you, Seth. Do you know how horrible that felt?”

He turned on his side. “Yes. I do.”

Kate realized he’d felt the exact same way. Her hand brushing his chin in a soothing manner.

After some minutes of silence, he spoke again. “Hey, Kate?”

She smiled. “Yeah?”

He hoped she wouldn’t condemn his selfish request. “You think we can stay here for a few more days before hitting the road?”

Kate remembered Richie’s words and the mention of her and Seth’s Mexican honeymoon. She knew this was the closest they were going to get to that. 

“Scott fell off the wagon again.” She mused. “Last I heard he was on the Eastern seaboard with a group of young culebras.”

He didn’t say anything. Afraid that she would insist on leaving as soon as possible and already coming to terms with the idea.

She mirrored his position on the bed, her face inches away from his as she rolled over on the mattress. “But I guess I do owe you for disappearing on you without notice.”

Seth grinned, moving closer to her. He nodded. “You sure do. And you still have a lot of making up to do, sweetheart.” His hand running up and down her arm.

Kate giggled as their lips collided. 

She knew reality was far from ideal. If she could prolong going back to it for a few more days, she would. And what better person to do that with than Seth?


End file.
